Bras de fer ou mayonnaise?
by virtualJBgirl
Summary: Jack et Sam continuent de faire amicalement connaissance avant de partir en mission pour Abydos.


_Je me suis toujours demandée ce que Jack et Sam avaient pu se dire après leur toute première joute verbale dans la salle de briefing. Ont-ils continué à se titiller comme ils avaient si bien commencé à le faire? J'ai eu envie de coucher un bref dialogue par écrit qui prend place lors de l'épisode pilote "les enfants des dieux", juste après la fin de cette première réunion qui a scellé leur rencontre...^^_

_Cette courte fic présente deux parties, qui reprennent exactement le même dialogue : d'abord vu par Jack, puis par Sam._

_**Disclaimer** : aucun personnage ne m'appartient, ni même ce qu'ils ont pu dire... (je me sens soulagée, d'un coup! XD)_

_N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour me dire si vous vous êtes tordu de rire (vous êtes alors plutôt "Jack O'Neill") ou si vous êtes resté de marbre, le sourcil levé (vous êtes alors plutôt... bref, vous avez deviné)._

* * *

><p>- Capitaine ?<p>

- Monsieur ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous entendiez au juste par cette idée de… _bras de fer_ ?

- Ca vous intriguerait de savoir si une femme peut se mesurer à vous, n'est-ce pas mon colonel ? dit-elle avec un petit sourire en coin et un éclair dans les yeux.

Ca y est, elle démarrait encore au quart de tour. O'Neill constata avec amusement qu'elle n'aimait pas être chatouillée sur ce terrain-là.

- Assez, oui… !

- On est d'accord. Laissez-moi simplement réfléchir.

Il fut déstabilisé. Il n'y avait rien à réfléchir. Au bras de fer.

- … Et à quoi ?

- Au gage que je vous imposerai quand vous perdrez.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais rien ne sortit. Cette fille avait un sacré cran.

- Ok. Un point pour vous, capitaine. Et si c'est vous qui perdez ?

Le petit froncement du nez et la moue dédaigneuse qu'elle lui adressa ne lui échappèrent pas. Mignon.

- Alors vous viendrez vous battre sur _mon_ terrain.

_- Votre_ terrain ?

Il avait toujours un peu de mal à suivre. Elle était coriace. C'était elle, sans conteste, qui menait la danse.

- J'ai eu beau jouer au Major Matt Mason étant gosse, et être douée au bras de fer, mon colonel, je ne me débrouille pas si mal derrière les fourneaux, vous savez.

- Je n'en doute pas, capitaine.

- Que diriez-vous alors d'un petit défi à qui montera le plus vite une mayonnaise ?

O'Neill s'attendait à tout sauf à celle-là. Elle était bien bonne, tiens ! Mais il imagina brièvement la scène, insolite, et même franchement drôle. Sourire. Regards de défi. Elle feignit l'arrogance par un signe du menton. Il se bouscula : « Vas-y, Jack. Tu vas quand même pas te faire mettre minable par une gonzesse ! » Et renchérit.

- C'est d'accord. Mais c'est uniquement parce que je veux vous laisser gagner cette fois.

Ricanement dédaigneux de Carter, qui se préparait à tourner le dos sur abandon de l'adversaire.

- Mais laissez-moi vous donner un conseil, capitaine : laissez vos organes reproducteurs à l'intérieur, ça vous va mieux.

Cette fois, ce fut elle qui ne trouva rien à répondre. Mieux : elle manqua de s'étrangler. « Egalité » constata-t-il en son for intérieur. Il jubilait. Il se détourna avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Ce petit jeu lui plaisait, décidément.

Ils finiraient par bien s'entendre, ces deux-là.

* * *

><p>- Capitaine ?<p>

- Monsieur ?

Elle se raidit. Elle avait perçu comme une pointe de provocation dans le ton du colonel. Gentille provocation. Mais provocation quand même.

- Qu'est-ce que vous entendiez au juste par cette idée de… _bras de fer_ ?

Nous y voilà ! Elle croyait les avoir mouchés, mais les hommes avaient bien du mal à ravaler leur virilité, surtout dans l'armée ! Celui-là avait pourtant quelque chose de différent. Il avait l'air un peu plus… subtil que les autres.

- Ca vous intriguerait de savoir si une femme peut se mesurer à vous, n'est-ce pas mon colonel ?

- Assez, oui… !

Ok… Réfléchis, Sam. Ne brûle pas toutes tes cartouches maintenant…

- On est d'accord. Laissez-moi simplement réfléchir.

- … Et à quoi ?

Elle ne devait pas se démonter. Surtout que la question ne se posait même pas : elle perdrait, et de très loin. Mieux valait bluffer. A fond.

- Au gage que je vous imposerai quand vous perdrez.

Elle eut un petit sursaut de triomphe devant le silence de son interlocuteur. Courte victoire.

- Ok. Un point pour vous, capitaine. Et si c'est vous qui perdez ?

- Alors vous viendrez vous battre sur _mon_ terrain.

_- Votre_ terrain ?

- J'ai eu beau jouer au Major Matt Mason étant gosse, et être douée au bras de fer, mon colonel, je ne me débrouille pas si mal derrière les fourneaux, vous savez.

Mais pourquoi diable avait-elle dit ça ? Elle était nulle en cuisine ! Il n'eut pas l'air de saisir qu'elle s'était elle-même donné un coup de poignard dans le dos. Son féminisme lui vaudrait des déboires, un jour. Bon. Quitte à être ridicule… Jouons jusqu'au bout !

- Je n'en doute pas, capitaine.

- Que diriez-vous alors d'un petit défi à qui montera le plus vite une mayonnaise ?

Ahah ! Ca lui en bouchait un coin !

- C'est d'accord. Mais c'est uniquement parce que je veux vous laisser gagner cette fois.

Quoi ! Il osera vraiment tout ! Et difficile à déstabiliser, par-dessus le marché.

- Mais laissez-moi vous donner un conseil, capitaine : laissez vos organes reproducteurs à l'intérieur, ça vous va mieux.

Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais, jamais dû sortir cette phrase grotesque. Et ça ne lui avait pas échappé, à lui, évidemment ! Il était vraiment plus perspicace que les autres, celui-là. A surveiller. De près. De très près.


End file.
